Flowers
by septasonicxx
Summary: Sephiroth has recently been to the labs and is now feeling quite strange. Happy, even. Is this a good thing? "Would you like me to braid your hair?" #31 of the 100 themes challenge.


Flowers

The door to Sephiroth's office was open. That alone was enough to make anyone suspicious. The General was very stern about having no one invade his privacy, so to see the door open made anyone think something was wrong.

Angeal had walked around the corner, heading for his office when he had seen the open door and stopped. Genesis was walking from the opposite direction and quickened his steps to reach Angeal.

"Hey, what's up with Seph?" Angeal asked, worried.

"Whatever you do, don't go in there." Genesis warned. "He's just come back from the labs and something happened that has left him a little... unbalanced."

"If he's upset, wouldn't he have his door closed?" Angeal questioned.

"Oh, he's not upset." Genesis shook his head, allowing the smallest smirk to appear on his face. Angeal raised an eyebrow.

"Then why can't I go in there?" he asked.

"Because if you do, you won't come out the same." Genesis informed him, the smirk disappearing.

"Gen, just tell me what's going on." Angeal said, folding his arms. Genesis stifled a chuckle and then shook his head again.

"If you really want to know, then go on inside his office. He won't mind." Genesis shrugged and stepped aside. Angeal frowned slightly but walked past his red-head friend and stopped in the doorway to Sephiroth's office.

What he saw right away was Sephiroth sitting in his chair with his feet up on his desk. He then noticed that Sephiroth was wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt and that his hair was in a long braid over one shoulder.

Not only that, but around the legs of his desk were various coloured flowers twisting their way up to reach the flat surface. Sephiroth also had a daisy chain around one wrist.

"Seph?" Angeal squeaked out. The General looked up from where he had been reading a book and smiled.

"Angeal! Would you like me to braid your hair?" he asked.

"Uh, no thanks." Angeal said, and quickly darted back over to Genesis.

"It was your own fault for going in there." Genesis said, shaking his head as if he was ashamed.

"He's a completely different person!" Angeal said. "What did they _do_ to him in the labs?"

"I don't know," Genesis shrugged. "But isn't it better this way? Maybe he'll lose focus when fighting and I'll beat him!"

"Gen! At this rate he's going to be starting protests against fighting altogether!" Angeal exclaimed. Genesis narrowed his eyebrows and had a mental image of Sephiroth walking down a street with a sign saying 'War Kills'.

"I doubt he'd go that far..." he muttered, not sounding sure of himself at all.

"We've got to do something to snap him out of it!" Angeal said.

Sephiroth suddenly appeared in the doorway of his office, smiling and looking over at them. He gave a small wave.

"Do you guys want to watch 'A Cinderella Story'?" he asked. Angeal blinked in response and Genesis burst out laughing.

"Seph, how 'bout we watch something more along the lines of 'Die Hard'?" Genesis asked, still trying hard not to laugh. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

"That's a stupid movie." he said, pouting slightly. "Besides, don't you ever get the urge to watch something romantic?"

Angeal frowned and backed up slightly, but Genesis sighed and nodded.

"Great! Gen, come watch it with me!" Sephiroth exclaimed. Angeal looked over at Genesis with a horrified expression.

"Uh, but..." Genesis looked over at Angeal, hating being stuck between the two of them. It was obvious that Angeal did _not_ want to watch 'A Cinderella Story'.

"Please? I've never seen it before and I wanna know what happens." Sephiroth whined.

"I guess, it wouldn't hurt..." Genesis muttered, taking two steps towards Sephiroth's office. Angeal made a squeaking noise and nothing else. "I'm sorry Angeal, you'll have to go find something else to occupy yourself with."

"Yeah! You could borrow my bunny slippers if you want." Sephiroth shrugged.

"You have bunny slippers?" Angeal asked quietly.

"Uh, I could buy some for you!" Sephiroth said, grinning. Angeal shuddered and shook his head quickly.

"No thanks, I'll just go do my paperwork." he turned and left, going into his office. Genesis shrugged and pushed past Sephiroth to go into his office.

"Can your laptop play movies?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sephiroth nodded and followed after him, taking a slight detour to grab the movie from its shelf and then popping it into the DVD player.

"Do you have popcorn?" Genesis asked eagerly. Sephiroth's eyes lit up and he nodded, grabbing the bowl he had prepared earlier. He handed it to Genesis and then grabbed two comfy chairs for them to sit on. Finishing getting the movie ready, he pressed play and the two friends sat down to watch it.

Because the door had been left open, passers-by were able to look in and see them both with their eyes glued to the screen and hear the sounds of which movie it was. Some very unfortunate passers-by managed to look in just at the part when the main character was embarrassed in front of everyone and Sephiroth burst out crying.

Needless to say, word soon spread around to steer clear of the floor Sephiroth's office was on.


End file.
